


News Flash!

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode: VIII The Last Jedi., Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Headlines:Broom-Boy cleans up at Cantonica's Canto Bight casino!





	News Flash!

Yes folks, You heard that statement correctly!

Following a remarkably swift, clean sweep of the stables that very same boy was promoted to Casino cleaning duties.

When questioned earlier on how this daring feat was so easily accomplished, he replied.

"I had been staring out into space, then I felt changed somehow, I became a lot faster as I worked."

"So lucky boy, how do you see this great honour changing your future?"

"The work will be cleaner, and not smell so much. My future wish is to become a real Jedi Master just like Luke Skywalker."

"Well boy, your future CAN be bright, right here, continue working hard on Canto Bight and lets have no more about this Resistance nonsense boy."

Thats all folks.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Broom-Boy is known as Temiri in the extended edition of the novelisation of The Last Jedi.


End file.
